cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jonny Quest
Series Finale of "Jonny Quest" never made but... I used to watch the orginal Jonny Quest series--pure escapism! And years later saw the "Updated" Series as well. Of course as a continuting series it never had a Series Finale episode...but if it had..could it have gone something like this? Title: "The Last Quest" Dr Benson Quest receives a query from a high govt official who remarks on strange thefts by various laser beam componets. The only clue is that the thefts are carried out by Robots! Dr Quest recongines the robots as having been made by his evil twin scientist arch enemy Dr Zinn. Tracing the robot electromatic signatures, Dr Quest finds they all convege on a volcanic Island near India. Dr Quest, Jonny Quest; Race Bannon, Jess Bannon & Bandit the dog fly in the Quest jet to the island and find that the active volcano has a strange dome built on it-the volcano has been converted into a energy source! Trying to find out the reason for the structure our heros {Excepting Bandit} are captured by robot guards and then find themselves in a arena with a futureistic laser cannon pointed at them. Dr Zinn and his two daughters appear-along with Zinn's evil legion: Kraus the World war II war criminal {disfigured from his attempt to blow the Quest up in Africa}; the Norwegion Baron {Now frostbite blue from being buried alive by an avalance from the Quest adventure in Norway}; Ezekiel Rage; {those plans of Revenge against the World are always foiled by the Quests and who keeps coming back after always dying}; Dr Doom, Lex Luthor , Joker and Harleyquinn, {From the DC Comic Universe} Skelator {From the HeMan cartoon Universe}; Shreder {From the TMNT Universive}. Dr Zinn eveily explains that he has constructed a laser machine that will not only turn the Quest party into bits of atomic pieces but will scatter them forever into alternative univeriese; this machine runs on rare diamonds and rubies which can only be found in India {the reason for this island being chosen as a base for operations}. Zinn also reveals that not only has he hated his old college roommate Benson Quest for beating him in every compentions {including have Zinn expelled for cheating at Champaionship Chess games} but that it was Zinn who was responsible for accidently doing away with Dr Quest wife Rachel when Zinn was trying to get Quest. Zinn then asks His fellow evil doers of finding Dr Quest guilty of the unforgiviale crime of foiling their evil schemes to exploit and rule the World. When the Legion of Evil affirms this "Verdict"-all members present attach wire connect metal caps to the machine so as to help "Concentrate" Their evil against the Quests. While Zinn is making his speech, a shadowly figure slips through a basement window and creeps toward the power control box and turns a switch called "Polarity" Zinn fires his machine-a red ray goes backwards and Dr Zinn, his legion of Evil and the robot guards "Disappear". The Building begins to shake and collapse; suddenly a ray gun falls into the arena. Ray Bannon picks the gun up and uses it to blast a hole in the arena fence. Our heros escape to their plane; meet Bandit {Who was guarding the plane} and escape. Our heros are seen at their home base: Ray Bannon is working on the Quest jet; Jess Bannon is working on homework; Dr Quest is reporting to the secretary of their recent adventure: *Dr Quest: Yes Mr Secretary the machine meltdown casued the volcano to overflow and erupt. The Island in question is at the bottom of the ocean {Over} *Jonny: Father-I can see something is puzzling you-what is it? *Dr Quest: The late Dr Zinn was evil--but too much of a scientist to mistakenly reverese the polarity. And that Ray gun that just happened to fall almost into our hands? It cant be a coincidence. The only logical answear is that we had a "unknown" Friend" on that island. *Jonny: Why didn't our Friend show himself? *Dr Quest: Son--he probably has his reasons... *Jonny: Do you think he could have escaped? *Dr Quest: If we could..he could as well. flashback: The Shadowly figure goes to the laser cannon and takes out a red ruby before he flees outside as well. The Quest jet is shown flying away. The figure goes to a small mini-jet and gets inside and flys away in the opposite direction toward India. It is Jonny Quest old sidekick Hajj! The Island sinks to the bottom of the sea. FInnis